


Kataang Week 2020: Soft

by TheBakingQueen



Series: Kataang Week 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kataang Week, Kataang Week 2020, Lazy Mornings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBakingQueen/pseuds/TheBakingQueen
Summary: 12 years of being endgame, 12 years of being possibly the most adorable couple in TV history, and 7 days with 7 prompts for 7 oneshots for our favorite couple. Kataang Week 2020 Day 2: Soft. Katara talks about the softness of Aang's heart. Aang's mind goes... elsewhere.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Kataang Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129925
Kudos: 8





	Kataang Week 2020: Soft

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Roses are red, but they can be pink! I don't own A:TLA, at least, I think? Welcome to Day 2: Soft. Also be sure to check out kataang-week on Tumblr for all the drawings and other fanfics people have posted for Kataang Week! With that, ON WITH THE STORY.

It was a rare lazy morning for the Avatar and his wife, sun shining through the thin, translucent curtains as chirps of birds filled the morning air with sweet songs and tunes.

Naturally, the two were enjoying every last second of the unexpected break as they lay together spooning in bed, naked as the day they were born, with the sheets tangled between their bodies.

Katara sighed contently, absent-mindedly tracing the lightning scar Azula had given Aang all those years ago, letting her mind wander.

Aang, rather distracted by the feeling of his wife's bare front pressed tightly against his back, decided to do the same, thinking about just how lucky he was to have her in his life.

_"She's loving and kind and so pure-hearted. Spirits, how she settled for a guy like me is beyond even the Avatar's understanding."_

_"She always helps those in need and is so sympathetic and patient..."_

Aang thought back to the time he had accidentally given Katara a papaya fruit pie instead of her favorite, mango, before shaking his head not wanting to relive such memories.

" _At least, she tries to be."_

_"Don't even get me started on her body..."_

Aang blushed, thinking of the previous night's events that led them to their clothing-less morning.

"Don't even get you started on my body?" he heard Katara say behind him, eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Oh... shoot, I said that aloud, didn't I?" he said as he turned around to face her, hand under his head.

Katara scrunched her nose and pecked him.

"Yes, you did. And now you've got me intrigued."

The airbender raised an eyebrow playfully, his nimble fingers darting to Katara's sides and gently rubbing the curves of her body.

"Intrigued, hmm?" he asked, touching their noses together.

Katara giggled.

"Intrigued indeed. For example, what exactly were you thinking about, hmm?"

Aang unabashedly spoke.

"You, like always."

Katara blushed, not expecting the straightforward answer.

"And perhaps the events of last night, I take it?"

"Maaayyybbeee."

"Well then, Avatar," Katara looked up coyly at her husband.

"Do tell."

"I was just thinking about all the reasons I love you."

"Yeah? And is my body one of them?"

The waterbender smirked at Aang, pressing herself closer to him.

"Certainly not the main reason," the airbender replied, bending down to kiss her quickly while gently squeezing her hips. "But certainly a big perk."

Katara tilted her head sideways at Aang and blushed, mumbling something incoherently.

"What, love? You're going to have to speak a bit louder."

"I said-" Katara mumbled again, albeit slightly louder, yet still inaudible.

"Sweetie."

Aang gave her a pointed look.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. We talk about anything and everything."

"I know! It's just- I don't know it feels, shallow..."

"I won't judge you."

"I said-" Katara cleared her throat before speaking meekly, "What's your favorite part about my body?"

Aang grinned cheekily, leaning down to nuzzle her nose.

"My favorite part? I mean-" he gently squeezed her butt, making the waterbender squeal in surprise.

"This is pretty nice."

He moved to her thighs, stroking them gently.

"As are these..." he whispered in her ear, Katara's face rising in temperature.

He moved his hands up to and down her curves before ever so slightly grazing her chest, causing her to gulp.

With that, Aang broke into a grin before snapping back down to her sides and tickling her.

"Eeek! Aang stop that!" Katara laughed, convulsing with laughter as Aang refused to cease his onslaught.

They both collapsed into a pile of giggles, grinning at each other like fools in love, which of course they were.

"But seriously, what's your favorite part?" Katara asked once the last of their laughs had stopped.

Aang shook his head and gazed into her cerulean eyes.

"I honestly don't think I have one. Although..."

"Although?"

"I mean- there is probably one thing I've always marveled at about your body but it's not a specific part..."

Katara raised her eyebrow in question, scooting closer to Aang.

"What is it?"

Aang hesitated before answering.

"How soft you are."

Katara tilted her head in curiosity at the airbender, signaling for him to elaborate.

"It's just-"

Aang took Katara's hands in his.

"It's always amazed me, how soft you are. Your hair, your hands, your sides, your thighs- all of you, really."

"The way your hands feel against my back when you give me those massages. Or linked with my own hand when we're dancing or walking down the street."

"The way your hair feels when I nuzzle into it before bed or the way it feels when my hand is running through it when we're kissing."

"On that topic, the softness of your lips. They're pillow-like."

"And on _that_ topic, the way your chest and torso feel when you let me use you as a pillow. Honestly, some of the best naps of my life were taken on you, Kat."

Katara giggled.

"I don't know- something about the contrast between your softness and my, well-" Aang gestured to his sculpted torso. "It's always been something I've loved about you."

Katara smiled softly at Aang, giving him a sweet kiss.

"You know, you shouldn't discount yourself. I think you can be quite soft as well."

Aang raised his eyebrow questioningly for her to continue.

Katara blushed, letting his arms wrap around her.

"The softness of your hands when they run all over my body or tickle me."

"The softness of your scalp when you put your head in my lap and I massage you."

"The softness of your hair, when you have it, and how good it feels to run my fingers through it."

"The thing I love most, though, is the softness of your heart," Katara said as she put the tips of her fingers on his chest.

"You're so kindhearted and compassionate and forgiving. It's what I love most about you and what I admire and look up to you for."

Katara gazed into Aang's stormy eyes as they shared a long, soft kiss.

"I love you, Aang."

"I love you too, Katara. And for what it's worth, I think you're already quite compassionate and forgiving."

"You do?"

"It takes a lot of compassion to forgive the man that killed your mother. You give yourself less credit than you deserve."

Katara smiled contentedly, sighing as she hugged the love of her life.

"I just wish you'd exercise some more of that compassion and forgiveness on me when I mix up your mango pie for papaya pie, like, jeez."

The waterbender looked up to glare at Aang, still rambling about pies.

"I mean honestly, I apologized like 10 times but you still bring it up _every time_ I bake _3_ _hecking_ months _later_."

"Aang!"

A silence followed, then laughter heard around the air temple, making many acolytes just playfully shake their heads as they heard the Avatar get an earful from his wife.

Yes, just another lazy morning at the Eastern Air Temple.


End file.
